Potential Of A Prodigy
by GazPDLS
Summary: A new year dawns for the Seirin High Basketball Team and new challenges await. The Generation Of Miracles have all improved and new and old rivals appear to overcome Seirin and become the best team in Japan. Can Seirin remain at the top due to their light and his shadow or will another team rise to victory.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is only my second fanfic so please don't be too hard on me if it's bad. I'm still working on my first one. I started watching Kuroko no Basuke again and I really wanted to write a story about it, so I hope you enjoy it. Please review after you read. I really need some feedback.**

Potential Of A Prodigy

 **Chapter 1:**

It was the first practice of the new year for Seirin High school. The members of the team were all in the gym talking, joking or just shooting around when Riko Aida, the team coach walked in.

"Everyone, gather round." She called.

All the players gathered around her and she took a good look at each one of them. Years of watching her father work as a personal trainer gave her the gift of analysing everyone simply by looking at them. She began to look at everyone stood in front of her.

First, she looked at the 3 now second years who saw little game time last year. Hiroshi Fukuda, a hard-working centre willing to help the team.

Koichi Kawahara, a Small Forward who previously considered quitting the team. Riko could see now though that he was developing his skills nicely.

Then there was Koki Furihata a Point Guard who above all, wanted to be the best to get a girlfriend. He is far from being the best in Japan but is probably the most talented of that group.

She then scanned the group of third years who have been the core of the team since it's foundation.

Satoshi Tsuchida, a hard working Power Forward who would do anything to help the team. Despite not seeing much gametime, he didn't mind as long as the team was happy and successful.

Then there was Shinji Koganei, the Small Forward who can shoot from anywhere, but with low accuracy. Very upbeat but also over dramatic at times. He also posesses a mild form of The Wild

Rinnosuke Mitobe, the silent Centre. He never says a word and chooses to let his play on the court do the talking. He somehow has an unspoken bond with Koganei.

The starting Point Guard Shun Izuki stood nearby. A joker who loves puns and posesses the ability Eagle Eye, allowing him to view a large amount of the court and sense his team mates and opponents movements.

Standing to the side of everyone was one of their key players over the last two years. However he had to retire due to a nagging knee injury. One of the Uncrowned Kings. Posessing the Vice Claw allowing him The Right of Postponement. The Iron Heart and founder of the Seirin High basketball club, Kiyoshi Teppei.

Finally there was the team captain and clutch shooter of the team, Junpei Hyuga. Probably the heart and soul of the team. Together with Izuki, the 2 formed an experienced and reliable backcourt.

Riko observed them all proudly, although she noticed that two of her key players were not here.

"Where's Kagami and Kuroko?" She asked.

Just as the words left her mouth a loud voice rang out across the gym.

"Sorry I'm late." it said.

The team turned and saw an intimidating figure standing in the doorway. A 6'9 monster with a mixture of black and red hair. The starting Power Forward of the team with the amazing vertical jump and the ability to enter the deepest area of Zone. The Ace of Seirin High School, Kagami Taiga.

Riko sighed.

"Since it's the first training session back, I'll let it go, but be late again and I'll make you do twice as much strength & conditioning training."

Kagami blanched at hearing this, they did enough already without it being doubled. It was a big threat and one he knew Riko would be happy to fulfill.

"Yes ma'am." He responded.

She smiled at the use of the word "ma'am".

She then began looking for her other second year star.

"Where is Kuroko?" She asked. The only response was the blank looks from the squad.

Then...

"I'm right here." Came a quiet voice.

There was a shocked pause as the group looked at the person who seemed to just appear out of nowhere.

Then they all jumped and shouted.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Koganei remarked.

"I've been here the whole time." Kuroko told them.

" I'm sure you were." Hyuga commented.

It was not an uncommon thing for Seirin to not notice one of their most valuable teammates. Kuroko Tetsuya had such little presence he often remained un-noticed for large periods of the game. That did not mean that he was useless though. Kuroko capitalised on his low presence and used it to help his team.

Misdirection, a technique that greatly helped his current team and his former team, Teiko Middle School. The legendary powerhouse of middle school basketball. They won 3 straight National Championships. This team was blessed with 5 once in a generation players. These became known as the Generation of Miracles. However there was one other player on that team that was respected by the other 5. The Phantom Sixth Man. That player was none other than Kuroko Tetsuya.

Back then, his Misdirection and excelled passing skills were his only 2 weapons. He used this to greatly help Teiko and the Generation of Miracles, playing the shadow to their light.

It wasn't enough for Seirin though. He knew if he wanted to fulfill the promise he wrote in the schoolyard and make his team the best in Japan he had to progress further. He had to adapt his basketball. Using advice from his Senpai and coach, he developed new moves, trump cards for defeating the Generation of Miracles. The Vanishing Drive and The Phantom Shot. These two moves greatly improved his diversity on the court and Seirin as a whole.

"Anyway." Riko continued. "Now that everyone is here, I think we should go through our aims for this year and what to expect."

This was greeted by many curious looks. Last year was a great year for them. They had won the Winter Cup, Reached the Championship League and defeated every member of The Generation of Miracles.

"What do you think we will achieve?" Hyuga asked.

"Well." Riko thought. "We won The Winter Cup, so we at least have to repeat that. Unfortunately, we fell short in The Championship League, so we have to win it to redeem ourselves. Plus we have to go undefeated against every member of The Generation of Miracles."

The team looked on in shock.

"So no pressure then." Izuki stated.

"If we fail in any one of these, I will make you do twice as much strength & conditioning training." Riko told them with a deceptive smile.

The team all jumped in horror at her severe punishments.

"BUT IT WILL KILL US!" The team shouted in perfect unison.

"No exceptions." She trilled in a sing song voice.

She then became serious.

"If you feel this year will be easier, you are sadly mistaken. Despite winning a major competition, things will only get more difficult. There is a lot more pressure on us now and no-one wiil underestimate us. Due to us still being a new school, we were unable to recruit more promising players since more famous and richer schools are first preference. No new first years have joined and Kiyoshi is retired."

That was a huge blow. Losing the Iron Heart would have a big negative impact. He had been a major reason they got over their loss to Touou and won The Winter Cup.

"Hey, what's with all the sad faces." Kiyoshi joked, trying to lighten the mood. "So what if you lost me. You still have our ace, his shadow and all the upper classmen. We've overcome much more than this."

"Shut up, you idiot." Hyuga told him. "We already knew that."

"He's right though." Kagami jumped in. "No-one expected us to beat Rakuzan but we showed them and beat Akashi at the same time. I guess he's not as absolute as he thinks he is."

"Now, now." Came a calm voice from the corner of the gym. "It is very disrespectful to talk about someone who you believe isn't here."

Everyone turned to look for the source of the voice.

Someone stepped out of the shadows. He was small in terms of size for a basketball player. He had red hair and piercing red eyes. Everyone in the gym recognised him immediately. He was the former captain of the Generation of Miracles and the current captain of Rakuzan.

Seijuro Akashi.

The only question was:

What was he doing here?

 **I know it's not a great cliffhanger but it sets things up nicely. I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys chapter 2 is up. I just want to explain something about this story. Although Kuroko, Kagami and the GoM are 2nd years and Hyuga and his year are 3rd years, I will be keeping the 3rd years from the previous years and labelling them as 3rd years. For example, some of the 3rd years I really like such as Kasamatsu (one of my favourite characters) and Otsubo will be still playing as well as those I see as necessary such as Imayoshi. Now that's out of the way, enjoy the chapter and review please.**

 **Chapter 2**

Everyone in the gym was shocked into silence at Akashi's appearance. No-one spoke and they just stared at Rakuzan's ace and wondered what brought him here.

Kuroko was the first one to speak.

"Akashi-kun, why are you here?" He asked.

"A couple of reasons actually." Akashi told him. As he said this Nigou walked over, curious at the unfamiliar face. Akashi crouched down and scratched him behind the ears. Nigou barked in happiness.

"Good dog." Akashi said as he straightened up. He then began to walk towards Kuroko. "He looks a lot like you Tetsuya."

"So I've been told." Kuroko responded.

"It's good to see you again." Akashi continued. "I haven't seen you since your birthday."

"Good to see you too."

The rest of Seirin's players were wary of Akashi. How could they not be? This guy told his team mates he would gouge his own eyes out if he lost to Seirin. Looking at him now, they could see that it was an empty threat. Some of the stories Kuroko told them about his time at Teiko when Akashi was captain didn't help much either.

"What's your real reason for being here?" Kagami asked, he really didn't trust Akashi. "If you just wanted to see Kuroko you would have summoned him in private."

Akashi knew what was going on in Kagami's head.

"You don't trust me, do you Taiga?"

"Can you blame him?" Hyuga stepped up. "We saw some of the things you did to your team mates and heard stories about what you were like at Teiko."

"No, I can't blame him." Akashi replied leaving everyone dumbfounded.

Akashi took a deep breath. What he was about to say next would be very hard for him. He was a man of pride and he rarely said this before the final of the Winter Cup.

"I'm sorry. For everything."

Everyone in the gym was caught off guard. The last thing they expected off Seijuro Akashi was an apology. A death threat seemed way more likely. Again, Kuroko was the first one to speak.

"For what?"

Akashi looked Kuroko in the eyes.

"I have wronged a lot of people in the last few years Tetsuya." He explained. "You among them. But you have to believe me, I was not myself."

"You expect us to believe that crap!" Kagami shouted.

"Kagami-kun." Kuroko interrupted. " Please shut up."

"Kuroko, how could you even listen to-"

"He deserves that much." Kuroko told him. "I have known him for much longer than you and I know that he has a valid excuse. Just hear him out."

Kagami looked begrudgingly at Kuroko. He then shifted his gaze to Akashi. He'd listen but he was not happy about it.

Akashi nodded at Kuroko, a silent thank you.

"As I was saying, I was not myself when you saw me at the Winter Cup." Akashi continued. "In fact I was not myself for nearly a full year before hand. When I was at Teiko, I became captain because our previous one left for personal reasons. Being captain of the Generation of Miracles was no easy task. I was under a lot of pressure. The talents of all our starters began to blossom out of control. I had to keep them in check. I had to make sure that no-one got over-confident and started to slack off. I had to make sure no one man felt he was more important than the team. It was a belief I always had, but it clashed with something else."

Akashi took another deep breath and looked at the ground. This next part he hated to say as it made him look and feel weak but he had to redeem himself at any cost.

"I also believed that winning was everything. I had not lost before in my entire life. I was backed into a corner while playing one-on-one with Atsushi. I was losing. He had to only score one more basket to win and I had to score 5. I was faced with my first loss ever. I could not let that happen. Something changed inside of me. I became more cruel, more ruthless. I put winning before the team. Before everything. I told the other starters they did not have to come to practice. I also told them they had to score at least 20 points a game or they would be punished. We won our third straight championship but only at great loss of the team and great personal loss."

He then looked directly at Kuroko, wanting to say something to him personally.

"I want to apologise to you especially Tetsuya."

"What for?" Kuroko asked.

"For how I acted in middle school." Akashi answered. "I used you. I saw you as someone with low presence that I could exploit. A shadow that I could manipulate to enhance my and the other starters light. I helped to create your basketball and then told you it couldn't win. I advised you and then turned my back on you. I looked down on you. Just as I did to opposition players we faced at Teiko. I betrayed you Tetsuya, and for that I'm truly sorry."

Then he did something no-one thought they would see Seijuro Akashi do, he bowed to Kuroko.

"Please, forgive me."

Kuroko was shocked to say the least. He knew Akashi for many years and this was a sight he never experienced before.

"Akashi-kun, please stand up."

Akashi straightened and looked hopefully at Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, I respected you very much in middle school and I still do. I have forgiven you for that a long time ago. I was there when you changed and I know you were no yourself. Bottom line, Akashi-kun, I forgive you."

"Thank you, Testsuya." Akashi looked relieved. He then turned to the other members of the team. "That is not the only reason I'm here."

The Seirin team looked at him with confusion.

"I wanted to say something to this team, following the events of the Winter Cup."

Again Akashi paused.

"I wanted to say thank you."

To say the Seirin team was shocked would be a massive understatement. Here was the leader of the feared Generation of Miracles and he was after apologising to Kuroko and thanking Seirin.

"I was acting like a terrible person. I completely believed I was absolute and could do no wrong. I used manipulation and intimidation in order to further my goals, namely winning. Yet, at the Winter Cup, it was my experience of defeat that opened my eyes."

"Hah. Eyes." Izuki laughed, trying to think of a good pun.

"Izuki, shut up!" Hyuga shouted, annoyed.

"I would very much appreciate it if you would refrain from interrupting me." Akashi said while shooting a glare at Izuki. The Eagle Eyed player crumbled under the gaze of the Rakuzan Point Guard and muttered an apology.

"Although I never experienced defeat before I faced off against you." Akashi continued. "I always saw it as terrible thing. My first loss was as unpleasent as I imagined. However due to that loss I saw the light and reverted back to my personality that actually possesses a bit of humanity. So I feel that I owe you and I'm not the type of person who likes being in someone else's debt."

"We don't need your charity." Kagami told him.

"Do not refuse an offer that has not yet been extended." Akashi said, raising his voice a bit to let Kagami know he was on thin ice.

"Would I be right in thinking Seirin is a team not interested in materialism? That you find teamwork, compatibility and friendship as the most important thing?" Akashi asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say we're not interested in materialism, we could use some-" Koganei started.

"Shut up Bakagami!" Riko interrupted, hitting him with her paper fan.

"I have been looking for redemption since I reverted back to my true self." Akashi continued. "I have talked to anyone I have wronged, including some of the players myself and the other Teiko regulars looked down on. So, in order to redeem myself in your eyes, I have a proposition to help on of your most beloved and respected team mates."

He looked directly at Kiyoshi.

"Teppei, you are one of the players I have come up against and truly respect. You put your body and bright future on the line in order to play one more year with your friends. So as a gift to you and Seirin, I shall give you this."

He handed a letter over to the Uncrowned King. Kiyoshi took it and looked at it in bemusement.

"What is this?" He asked.

"A letter informing you of your knee surgery. It takes place in the local hospital in three days time. You have a check-up in two days. Don't worry about the expense, I have it taken cared of. The surgery will be performed by the best surgeon in Japan. If it all goes well, you should be healthy and available to play by the Winter Cup preliminaries." Akashi informed him.

Kiyoshi was stunned.

"I can't accept this Akashi-kun."

"You can and you will, no exceptions." Akashi told him.

"But-" Kiyoshi began.

"Shut up and accept it, you idiot." Hyuga shouted at him.

"Listen to your captain." Akashi advised.

Kiyoshi thought a bit more.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun." He said to the Rakuzan captain, bowing to him.

"It was the least I could do." Akashi told him.

He then turned to leave.

"Goodbye Tetsuya, Seirin. It was a pleasure seeing you again."

Just as he reached the door, Kagami demanded his attention.

"Hey Akashi." He shouted. "When we meet on the court, we will beat you again."

Akashi turned and and smirked at him.

"I look forward to playing you again." He said. "However, this time, I shall win. I am now back to true self but I am still absolute."

He gave Kuroko an extra smirk.

"I can't wait to experience your basketball as an opponent again Tetsuya." He told him.

"Same to you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko replied.

With that, Akashi turned and left the gym.

 **Thanks for reading. I might be late in updating as I am also working on a Pokémon fanfic and I have my Leaving Cert in 2 months so sorry about that.**

 **Please review**


End file.
